


A Famous Poet

by Lol_So_Larry



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, Love, M/M, just fuff, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lol_So_Larry/pseuds/Lol_So_Larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is an English teacher, that just happens to only teach Louis' poems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Famous Poet

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like i should add hot school sex, but i don't know yet. So just let me know!

(Third person writing)  
"Okay class,get out the papers I gave you yesterday" the class stirred as students pulled papers out of folders. Harry was a senior English teacher, and his everyday consisted of, well English. With the exception of an obsession of his, more like a person, but that's not the point.  
"Mr. Styles, when are we going to study anything else that isn't Louis Tomlinson's work?" A male student from the back of the class asked. "Yeah!," another kid across the room yelled, "it's all we ever talk about, you'd think you were obsessed with him or something"  
Harry stiffened, people insulting his teachings (especially if it had to do with Mr. Louis Tomlinson) was absolutely unexceptable. "Excuse me but, I thought I was teaching? Mr. Tomlinson's work happens to cover all of the requirements needed for you all to pass this year, so be happy we aren't learning out of those cruddy cardboard papered workbooks. Now, line three. Yes, Suzy will you read that out loud please" 

-Harry's day went on. He only had three classes and a planning period.  
When Harry returned to his classroom after lunch, he was met with an unpleasant surprise. Really, really unpleasant. His posters that he had ordered (that may or may not all have been, just some of Louis' work) had red marker covering the text. Harry almost upchucked. But then he got a glance at his chalkboard. Not in chalk, but in red spray paint, "Harry Styles is gay for Louis Tomlinson" was written in big bold letters. His lunch met the bottom of the garbage can, as if they were best friends that had been separated for a year (or more. Either way it was still fast and mushy)  
Harry wiped his face and sat at his desk with his head in his hands. He still had one class left to teach, and it just happened to be filled with misbehaving teenaged boys, who aren't too fond of his class.  
"Huhmph" a small cough came from in front of his desk, Harry looked up slowly to face a girl from the previous class. "I, uh, left my book.. And came back to uh, yeah. Are you okay?"  
Harry tried to smile but it didnt show. "Yeah, it's just a few students.. They like to kid around..." His voice trailed on. The girl cringed at his words. "Mr. Styles, I know that some kids don't like your teaching methods. But I think your dedication to it all is just truly inspiring. You should never change for a few crappy kids" she smiled weakly, and walked out of class.  
Harry's next class was full of snickers and whispered insults. So harry silently passed out papers with louis' name in bold. Snickers escalated, so harry silently sat at his desk while students worked on a poem that they had been studying all week.  
~  
So Harry had spent his weekend planning. And Monday morning consisted of tearing down anything louis related, and putting plain white paper over the red spray paint that covered his board.  
For the next month, louis name wasn't mentioned once by Harry.  
~  
(First person writing)  
Louis tomlinson. Man did I love my name. I strutted out to my mailbox. Yes strutted, with an ass like mine, you just can't simply walk. It's too. Boring!  
Bills, fan mail, letters from my manager, and a huge envelope. I sat down at my kitchen table and sorted through the bills, my glasses slowly slid down my nose, i adjusted them and sat the bills aside. I signed some fan mail and put stickers on them, to send them back. I picked up the envelope, ignoring the letter from my manager, it was probably the same shit he has called me about a millions times. I opened it and pored its contents out on the table. It was from a high school girl, who lived in a small town of Cheshire. I read over her letter. To sum it up; her English teacher loved my work, and got picked on by a couple of jerk kids, and now he doesn't even speak my name. Her words "I used to be so inspired in his class, and when he would talk about your work, his face would light up. He taught with so much passion, and now, he just looks sad. And the work he gives us now is just absolutely terrible, and it's hard to learn. My point is, you have to do something, he's taken all of your posters down, and I feel like he's lost all hope in teaching. -love Suzy" there where assignment papers that came in the envelope. Some marked "before" and some marked "after". His teaching methods that went along with my work was absolutely amazing, but the "after" section, well to say it lightly, it made me want to fall asleep.  
Looks like I have to pack up some things, I think going for a little trip down memory lane. 

~  
"Oh come on Mr. Styles! It's not that bad, why can't you just teach like you used to! You can see an obvious drop in grades!" Suzy stayed after school to help grade papers. "Because, did you see what it led to last time?" I pointed at the chalk board, I didn't tell the principle, he would just question me and then it would probably come out somewhere in there that I was gay. And he's homophobic, so that wouldn't turn out lightly. So the white paper stayed on the board, and when it was necessary, I would write around it. "Oh come on, Mr. Styles, I'm sure they would love to have the old teaching methods back, without complaints" I shook my head, "look, I don't mean to punish the kids that have always liked my methods, but I don't want the bad kids to win." I shook my head as I marked a D on a paper of a student who used to get all A's in my class. "But don't you see that you let them-" she stopped talking. I watched her as she stood up, "Sorry Mr. H. Looks like you've got company. See you tomorrow!" She rushed out of the room, I watched as she went, seeing who she passed in the door way.  
My jaw hit the floor.  
With a hand on his hip, a smirk on his lips, and a small bag in his hands, was Mr. Louis Tomlinson.  
"Uh-um how, how can I help you?" I stuttered, I FUCKING STUTTERED. AWESOME. Not really. He smiled and walked slowly over to my desk and took the seat that Suzy had resided in. "I didn't expect an English teacher. Who is 'obsessed'," he made air quotes. "With me, to be so, how do I put it. Attractive?" I just stared at him, not really processing what he had just said to me. "So, why exactly did you take the posters down?" He said placing his elbows on the table. He had a black T shirt on, and the sleeves were slightly rolled up, to enhance his already enhanced muscles. He also has on tight skinny jeans. And I may or may not have stared at his perfect arse when he walked in. "I erm, how? Did you, um, how did you know about that?" I looked at his face, after the question sunk in. "A student of yours wrote me." He said leaning his head on to his hands. "Oh.." I said, looking at the work on my desk. "Did a couple of kids really scare you so much that you stopped teaching my work?" I stood up from my seat after he said that, and slowly turned to face the chalk board. I looked back at him and nodded. I tore the paper down and threw it in the bin, and said "if I was being this obvious, then I would say that they didnt scare me. They set me.. Straight." Louis stared at the board, his eyes taking in every word of the dark red letters that were marked permanent. "You were all I talked about in class. The students don't need to hear me bore on about you." I said quietly, leaning against my desk. Louis stood up and walked to stand by my side. "I like the name harry." And I felt his dainty hand grab onto mine, and intertwine our fingers. I looked at his hand in mine. "It wasn't boring for me... To talk about you, I mean." I whispered softly. He smiled at me, a closed mouth smile, that reached the bottom of his eyes making them squint and his eyelashes fluttered against his cheek. I blushed and looked up at the board.


End file.
